The Innocent Vagabond
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Prince Wolfram isn't one for romance and love story sweetness, but when he rescues a strange, foreign girl in a riverbank during a storm, he found himself madly attracted to her. Claiming her would be a piece of cake, there is only one problem though, she's a double black, a race that supposed to be wiped out and shouldn't exist. So who is she? Fem Yuuri
1. Prologue

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Please note: This is this is a fem Yuuri fic, also in this fic, Wolfram doesn't hate Conrart and Conrart didn't go to earth to deliver some soul, so he doesn't know earth or any of that, and they get along with their uncle Stoffel (formality only ), other than that...enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

 _He hated stormy days._

 _The clouds are gray, the rain wouldn't stop falling, and the wind kept on crashing the surroundings, dampening the mood of the soldiers who just finished catching the night thieves that were rumored around Shin Makoku._

 _Wolfram von Bielefelt aka third Prince of the Great Demon kingdom maneuvered his horse away as he let his troops tie down the thieves that were stealing some things from the town during night time. It wasn't that big of a deal, at first, but as the case escalated, so were the people's fear, so his eldest brother, Gwendal commanded a thorough night patrol, and after all nights, guess who was the lucky one the thieves decided to mess with?_

 _Wolfram checked the thieves, hating the continuous rain that kept pouring on his body, they were wearing waterproof cloaks ( courtesy of Anissina, at least she made something useful ), however, despite that, it wasn't cold proof, and the blonde felt himself shiver, he and his men were fire wielders, so they can keep themselves warm, but maryoku shouldn't be wasted for something like this, and the wind continues to blow harshly, as if mocking them for their weakness._

 _He then checked if the ropes were properly secured before ordering his men to return to the castle._

 _He was about to head out when he felt his horse, Feurig stopped._

" _Feurig? " Wolfram asked, but his horse sped towards the forest instead._

 _The fire mage tried to stop and rein his horse, but his Feurig kept on galloping forward until he stopped in front of a riverbank._

 _The blonde Prince glared at his horse. " Feurig, what the hell are you - "_

 _He stopped when he followed Feurig's dark eyes. Wolfram squinted his eyes as he saw something pale stuck out on a bunch of wooden stems hanging limply on the side of the riverbank._

 _Curious, he slowly walked towards the big rolled up stems, careful as the place were muddy and the stream are flowing harshly downwards, unforgiving on anything that will be thrown on its way._

 _But as he got nearer, he gasped._

 _Shinou, it was an arm!_

 _Throwing all caution to the wind, Wolfram ran towards the ball of stems, when he saw a black patch of hair, he immediately took out his sword, gripping the arm in his free hand, he expertly cut the thin branches, gripping the arm on his hands tightly._

 _And it revealed person._

 _He slowly pulled up the said person, who was wearing strange yet colourful robes that were torn and almost ragged to pieces, yet still covered the body, from the long hair to creamy skin and soft skin as well as the swell on the chest, she was obviously a woman._

 _The blonde Prince cradled her, she was such a small, delicate thing, and as he cupped her head, he groaned as he felt something warm._

 _When he removed his hand, he widened his eyes._

 _It was blood._

 _Wolfram immediately checked her, she was still breathing, but very lightly only, and her body is almost as frozen as ice._

 _Not wasting any seconds, he used his fire maryoku to warm her up and used the healing techniques that Julia thought him. It wouldn't be enough, but it will be enough to keep her breathing until she reach the castle._

" _Lord Wolfram! " He heard Kyle, one of his troops call to him._

" _Kyle! " Wolfram ordered as he removed his waterproof cloak and covered the girl that he rescued, ignoring the rain that immediately soaked him. " Go to the castle and ask for Gisela! I just found a lass in here who needs medical attention! Hurry up! "_

 _Kyle wasted no time as he reined his horse and galloped away._

 _Wolfram immediately hauled the poor maiden on his horse, then he hauled himself up and pulled the reins of Feurig, and he immediately rode out of the forest._

 _As Feurig was running, the blonde looked at the girl he rescued._

 _She looked different… obviously a foreigner. She had long black hair, and bangs that framed her face, but the sides of the bangs were longer and it framed her soft jaws. She had thick and curvy eyelashes, naturally hued pale lavender eyelids, a small, pointed nose and full lips the colour of ripest peach and a creamy ivory skin._

 _This was no commoner. A commoner won't have skin as smooth and pearlescent as this, and no commoner possess such beauty…_

 _She must be a princess, or a daughter of a high ranking official._

 _Either way, Wolfram felt… that his heart has been captured by this mysterious beauty…_

* * *

Reviews please!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl Like Her

* * *

Gisela stared at her new patient, truth to be told, she was shocked when the third Prince immediately came running towards her clinic in early mornings of a storm, demanding her to treat the girl in his arms as soon as possible.

He had every reason to be alarmed, the girl was as cold as ice and she had a head injury. Although she shouldn't make fun of the Prince at a situation like this, she can't help but be amused at the sudden concern of the blonde prince who didn't seem to care about anyone except his family.

As she examined her, she found more major injuries, aside from severe hemorrhage on her head, and a very much decrease in body temperature, she found broken ribs, a broken left leg and a broken right arm as well as bruises included in the equation, luckily, she knew she will be able to patch it all in due time, such a shame to see such purplish bruises on such a lovely young skin.

The third son was adamant at leaving, but Gisela shooed him away in his own sergeant commanding voice, telling him that he should change first into dry clothes and rest otherwise he wouldn't be able to see her if he's sick, which, thankfully made the Prince leave.

After making sure the lass is stable, Gisela then started to give her a warm sponge bath.

Now she knew why the Prince was smitten, the girl is a delicate beauty…yet she looked so foreign…so different…

It was the first time she saw a girl like her, she had the shiniest black hair and the palest skin. She had never seen one like her before, black is a color that is so rare in this place as well as a color that is so foreign in the allied countries that Shin Makoku has alliances with. Humans didn't have that color too, of course, she had seen her share of humans and not once did she saw any midnight, black hair in any of them, or snowy skin. Sure, the demon ladies have their share of pale skin, but most of them had glowing, sun kissed skin, or tan skin. Not this one though, her skin is pearlescent white.

And she was small, almost like a little child, not unlike the statuesque ladies that she saw ( herself included), with the exception of Ulrike, although she was a different case.

She also, um… decided to perform a private area test, just to see if she was sexually abused ( Hey, don't blame her, it might be the cause as to why she was hurt badly), and thankfully, she saw her hymen with no sign of any damage.

She then dressed her in white night gown that covered her bruises, the dress even made the girl more ethereal than she looks.

She was certain she's not human, no human is as beautiful or rare as this, but… is she a demon like them?

* * *

Wolfram was in a hurry to finish his breakfast, he was itching to get out and see if the girl that he had rescued is already awake.

Queen Cacilie von Spitzweg or lady Celi as she was known for, smiled amusedly at her son. " What makes you want to leave this table so eagerly, Wolfy? " She asked, though she knew the reason why, it won't take forever for her to find out any news that is rumored around the castle.

Conrart, his second brother chuckled and Gwendal, their eldest, raised his brow.

" Wolfram, I heard from Gisela that she's not yet awake, so calm down. " Conrart stated, trying so hard not to sound amused.

Wolfram glared at his brother. " What makes you think I want to visit that girl, Little big brother? "

" Oh? I've been hearing around this foreign beauty that you rescued last night, Wolfy dearie, so tell me, when can I plan the wedding? " Queen Celi asked excitedly.

" Mother! How can you jump to such things! We don't even know her yet! What if she's an enemy or a spy? " The blonde Prince reasoned. Though one look and anyone would think otherwise, the jet black haired girl doesn't look cunning, if anything she looked innocent and too trusting, but looks can be deceiving, he knew that from experience.

" Then you wouldn't have rescued her and leave her in Gisela's hands if you suspect as much, seeing you're an excellent judge of character. " Lady Celi replied. "I got a look at her myself this morning and with that delicate face and small body, Wolfy darling, that one is no spy nor a dangerous enemy… although… it was the first time I saw a girl like her, black hair and pale skin…"

" We're still not sure. " Wolfram muttered.

" Oh, but we do know she is rare…" The blonde queen noted as she stood up and tap her son's shoulder. " You're a brilliant man, Wolfy, don't let something rare get out of your grasp. You may never get a chance to grab unto one again. " She advised maternally while her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.

* * *

" Ah, Good morning, your Excellency…" Gisela greeted, with a smile.

Wolfram ignored the teasing implication on that smile. " How is She? "

" Still not awake, but she's getting better… " Gisela trailed as she scooted closer to Wolfram. " Please don't worry, she's a virgin, I'm sure of it. " She whispered as she opened the door where the lass was resting.

Wolfram blushed. " What makes you think I'm interested in her in that regard? " He exclaimed.

" Interpret it whatever you wish. " Gisela grinned. " Anyway, I need to attend to the horses for their check up. So please watch her for me. " She added as she took her bag from the table and got out of the room.

Wolfram then looked at the girl, she looked like a doll lying on the bed, except she was breathing.

He also noted the decrease in the bruises, he can see that some of them are fading into yellow colors, sooner or later, it will be gone.

" Who or what are you? " Wolfram asked as he took a chair and sat beside her, unknowingly taking a lock of that shiny black hair, surprised to feel its very fine texture as it slid through his grasp.

He then saw her fingers twitch.

He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming.

This time, two of the fingers moved.

The fire mage stared, as the fingers that moved increased, digit by digit, reaching up slowly in the air, doing mini dances, and then her head turned to the side, then to the other side, and back at the centre again.

And slowly, she opened those lavender eyelids and Wolfram was dumbstruck as he saw a pair of onyx colored eyes underneath those eyelids. Round, and sparkling.

She looked above her, then slowly to Wolfram, her expression blank.

The blonde Prince was at loss for words, and the girl staring at him worsened his situation, he was already rooted at the spot because he was struck by her dark beauty, and his tongue had the nerve to get speechless.

It took some time for Wolfram to speak, but he cleared his throat and looked at her pretty, round eyes.

" I'm Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt, third son of the current Demon Queen and the one that rescued you last night. " He stated. " Who are you and where did you come from? "

The girl just stared at him, Wolfram wished he could fathom her eyes, it was so black it's hard to decipher what she's thinking.

But he loved the mystery in those eyes. He felt the pull in those eyes, and knew that anytime soon, he wanted to get suck into those depths.

Not now though…

She didn't say anything, so Wolfram just waited, she blinked a few times, but she still didn't talk.

So he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

He knew he had to be patient, but patience isn't just his forte, he was about to snap and force her to speak when she opened her mouth.

" Honestly… I don't know…"

* * *

Reviews will be a box of treats! T^T


	3. Chapter 2

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Chapter 2: She Who is now known as Yuuri

* * *

" Amnesia? " Wolfram asked as he looked at the girl who was sitting still at the bed, looking at her surroundings.

Gisela nodded gravely, both she and Wolfram are outside the door, talking.

The moment the girl said that she didn't know who she is, Wolfram still pressed for some answers, but all she said was ' She didn't know or she had no idea. '

He liked her voice though, it was sweet, melodious, gentle and warm.

The green haired medic stared in pity at the girl. " Looking from her last night, it was no doubt that she fell from a high cliff, I was surprised she even survived, but it was obvious she hit her head pretty hard, it might've shook a part of her brain, her head is still intact thankfully, but that might be the reason why she couldn't remember anything at all. ".

" Is there any chance that she might regain it back? "

Gisela shook her head. " To be honest with you, I don't know. Only time could tell your Excellency…"

Wolfram was about to talk when they both heard hurried footsteps coming their way.

" Is she awake? " Queen Celi asked excitedly, in her arms were colorful bags, which Wolfram is sure filled with clothes and shoes.

" Well, mother… "

The blonde lady didn't wait for her son's response as she walked past them and opened the door wider in an eager fashion, startling it's occupant who was snapped out of her stillness.

" Oh, sweet girl, thank Shino you're awake! " The demon queen gushed as she dropped her bags on the floor and glided towards the girl and gently cradled the girl's small face in her manicured hands. " And what a beauty you are! I've never seen a girl like you before! Where did you come from? What kingdom where you born? Are you single or married? I'll have you know - "

" Mother! Stop it! You're scaring her! " Wolfram admonished as he gently pried his mother away from the girl. " She doesn't remember who she is, or where she came from! And please stop asking her personal questions! It's embarrassing! "

The queen stopped her gushing as she looked at the uncomfortable lass, she stared at her eyes. Deep black, all too innocent in their wake.

" Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry if I startled you! " Lady Celi said regretfully, instead, giving the girl a hug on her huge bosom instead. " I didn't mean to scare you, I just got so excited to meet you, I mean no harm, sweet cheeks, believe me… "

The girl, thankfully relaxed.

Gisela smiled, then she heard footsteps and saw Conrart approaching the room.

" Your Excellency…" Gisela greeted.

Conrart smiled then glanced inside the room.

He was intrigued about the girl that Wolfram rescued last night, it surprised him, to be honest, that his baby brother risked his neck for someone that he barely knew.

He heard about her from Wolfram's troops, he didn't sneak a glance at her like his mother did, Gwendal wanted to look too, but Gunter stopped him from living as they both need to talk about some political issues concerning the kingdom.

He can't help but grin as he watched their mother showing dress after dress to an innocent, looking girl, and Wolfram trying to chastise their beloved mother.

He then stared at the guest in question, before he went out to check who their foreign guest is, Gwendal ordered him to take note of the appearance of the girl and scrutinize her so that they can do a search party and find out who she is.

But even he was shocked by the appearance of the girl. He had been to many lands, and travelled into many places, seen many creatures, humans, demons, half monsters, animals, but he never saw a girl that looked like her before.

Her hair and her eyes are a standout, black color is something that is so rare, it was almost non existent, no person possess that color, the darkest hue of hair was dark grey which Gwendal's family do posses, as well as their Uncle Stoffel's right hand man, Raven. But not as pure black such as this girl, not only her hair but her eyes too, the only one that they knew who is a double black is their ancient sage, who died 4,000 years ago.

He then looked at her, checking what kind of person she is. No, she was too small, too fragile, and too innocent to be a spy, and despite her black eyes, he can see the naivety… and kindness… and gentleness in those orbs, their mother is right, there is no way this girl can be an enemy or a spy…

A rare maiden…

He glanced at her, one look and he knew she wasn't human, no human could look this beautiful.

He then looked at his brother, who was trying to stop their mother from making the girl queasy, yet he noticed those green eyes sparkling when he looked at the double black…

Oh… now he get it…

" So, who is She? " Conrart asked Gisela.

The green haired medic shook her head. " She doesn't remember anything… nor knew who she is, Lord Wolfram brought her to me with her head bleeding profusely, it looked like she was hit pretty hard… or fell pretty hard, that… might be the reason why… but I have to say, it's my first time seeing a girl like her. "

Conrart nodded in agreement then walked inside the room.

The girl panicked at his sudden appearance as she immediately released herself from the blonde queen and huddled at the other side of the bed.

" Little big brother! " Wolfram scolded as he went to the other side of the bed in a snap and hugged her, which calmed the girl. " Don't appear out of nowhere like that again! You're going to scare her away! "

He then caressed her hair "Shh… It's alright, he won't hurt you…" He soothed, and to his surprise, the girl hugged him in return.

" Oh, Wolfy! " Queen Celi sighed dreamily. " I really should plan a wedding soon! "

Conrart looked at his youngest brother amused. " No need to be so protective, Wolfram, I just wanted to ask her some questions. "

" She doesn't remember anything at all. " He replied. " I doubt you can ask her anything. "

Conrart smiled. " So what are you going to call her? We can't address her forever as 'She, lass, or guest'. If she doesn't know her name, then maybe we should name her. We could at least give her that. "

" I found her, so I'll name her myself! " Wolfram declared.

Wolfram then bent his head, and she stared at him with her big, black eyes.

" How about some flowery themed names? " Queen Celi recommended. " She's a girl so we should name her as such…"

The fire mage nodded, but on second thought, Petal, Rose, Belle, Amaranthine doesn't seem to suit her.

He saw her then look past him, and she saw that she was looking at their calendar.

It's the Yuuri month today… well, actually, the Yuuri month should be summer, but it's coming close to the end…

He then looked at his charge, it was unconventional, but he felt like it will suit her...

Conrart smiled as if reading his mind. " I think we should call her Yuuri, that's the month you found her… and I believe it suits her…"

Wolfram frowned. A little bit pissed that his brother had to name her first, but his charge's eyes then turned to Conrart, and a smile appeared on her lips which made Wolfram blush.

Slowly, she released herself from Wolfram's hold and faced Conrart. " I think that name is beautiful…" She said gently.

Conrart smiled back and Lady Celi clasped her hands.

" Alright then! From now on, we'll call you Yuuri! And as the Demon Queen, I welcome you to the Great Demon Kingdom! " She announced proudly.

The girl who was now named Yuuri smiled bigger.

" Yes…" She thought. " Yuuri is a beautiful name for her…"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I wanted to keep Conrart as Yuu chan's godfather, even though he didn't deliver his soul in this fic.

I'll appreciate all reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

The Innocent Vagabond

Please note: I also made Yuuri slightly younger in this fic as well, instead of 15, I made her 14. And also, Wolfram doesn't paint Yuuri in an abstract way ( or cubism as what they said in the character description, although I do think its cute and adorable when he paints Yuuri or others, even though the finished portrait um… sucks. ), it will be more like sketching, he will still indulge in his hobby of painting, but he will sketch in my fic. Hope you won't get confused!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Barette

* * *

Water…

Yuuri found herself looking at a bowl of water placed on her bedside table.

The whole morning was filled with surprises for the ebony haired girl, first, she had visitors, _gorgeous_ visitors who seemed nice enough to welcome her, they even gave her a new name.

Yuuri…

She wouldn't lie, she liked that name, she seemed to have an affinity for it, so everyone started calling her Lady Yuuri, or miss Yuuri.

She lowered her eyelids, last night, she was trying to remember who she is or where she came from, but all she saw was darkness…

She was seeing nothing, holding nothing, she felt so terrified, so scared, so… hopeless.

Darkness made her uncomfortable for some reason, and before she knew it, she started running with no direction in mind, screaming for help.

It was then that she woke up in a hysterical fashion, thank God when she did, it was almost dawn.

She tried to stand up, but the pain on her left leg decided to remind her of its state, and she ended up falling on the floor with a loud crash.

Gisela came running down immediately of course, and she helped Yuuri stand up, giving her a light and thorough scolding. She told her that she needed to call her even if she wants to go to the washroom.

Yuuri then replied that she cannot disturb Gisela all the time, so the green haired lady then gave her a pair of crutches. With a slight threat that she shouldn't push herself to hard or she will further injure her left leg again.

Yuuri shuddered at Gisela's warning, she's a very nice and skilled medic, but when provoked, she can be quite… scary.

After doing her business in the toilet, she found herself grabbing a bowl and filling it with water, she didn't know why, but she did, and then put it on her table.

She tried going back to sleep, but found that she cannot rest again, so after tossing countless of times, she gave up and just sat up.

Then she grabbed the bowl of water and stared at it.

She looked like a stupid person looking at the water as if it can tell her who she is, honestly, this is idiotic, this is dumb.

" _Yuu chan… water is essential in many things…"_

She felt herself jolt up, then she blinked. Where did that come from?

She stared at the water again, and she gasped.

It was her image, but… her eyes…

Instead of her usual round orbs, her eyes were elongated, framed with long, thick lashes, and her pupils are much darker, with a darker slit at the center of her pupils, and her lips are redder, and she has fangs.

And the image was staring back at her in a very intense manner.

She felt her pulse quicken, she wanted to look away, but those elongated eyes kept her in place.

She was having an idiotic staring contest with her different image, when suddenly she heard a knock.

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie as she looked at the door.

" Lady Yuuri? " The door opened and it revealed Gisela.

" Yes? "

She smiled. " His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefelt will be coming in to visit you in a few hours… "

" Wol…fram…? " Yuuri tried pronouncing the foreign name slowly.

Gisela's smile widened. " The blonde Prince yesterday, he was the one that found you and brought you to me, he was worried about you so he wishes to visit you. "

The petite girl nodded, though she had a feeling that there's some teasing implication on her doctor's voice.

" Alright…but I… " Yuuri trailed as she looked at her white, sleeping gown.

Yuuri can't help but feel conscious, the visitors who came by yesterday were dressed impeccably, while she was just wearing a sleeping night gown, no one made a comment, probably because she was injured, but now that she realized her surroundings, she managed to realize her appearance as well, and its not very fitting to greet visitors such as royalty.

The medic snickered. " I'll help you dress up, after all, Lady Celi knows how to pick up dresses. You'll look good, not that you're not one, Lady Yuuri. "

The jet black haired girl blushed.

" Just give me a few minutes and I'll help you dress up. " The green haired lady said as she closed the door.

Yuuri then stared at her image back at the bowl, surprised that it was her own image again, round eyes and peachy pink lips.

She wanted to dismiss it, but for some reason, she can't…

Because she felt that image is an essential part of her…

* * *

" Ah, your Excellency, what a rare opportunity for you to come and visit my humble abode!"

Wolfram then stared at the middle aged gentleman, whose brunette hair withered into white at the sides, and his wise, blue eyes studying him blatantly.

He wasn't one for jewelry, but last night, an image of a dark haired, petite girl came haunting his dreams, he imagined the girl that he rescued… Yuuri as what they call her now, with her hair blowing in the wind. He suddenly felt an itch to adorn that silky, black hair with hundreds of colorful barrettes or any other expensive hair accessories, he knows she will surely look good in it.

So he asked his mother where he can find the best jeweller in town, of course, Lady Celi granted his request, with a teasing smile.

" _Sir Reynolds Chaudry sells the best one in town, Wolfy. " He recalled her saying. " You will find pieces there that you can't find anywhere else. You can also ask him to make something according to your preferences, although it will take some time… I do believe sweet Yuuri would look good with a piece of black diamond necklace on her neck, or maybe a pair of teardrop white crystal earrings on those creamy earlobes - "_

" _Mother! I am not buying her any jewelry! I just want to give her a barrette, since her hair always gets in the way of her face! " Wolfram answered, blushing hotly._

 _Conrart smiled. " Barrettes are also considered jewelry, not many ladies buy those because most of them prefer necklaces, bracelets and rings, but I do think Yuuri's rare, black hair would look good in a barrette, hopefully, it won't slide down, her hair looked so shiny, you don't even need to comb it. "_

So, here he was, standing in front of the aforementioned jeweller in Shin Makoku.

" Good day, Sir Chaudry, but might I inquire if you sell jeweled barrettes? My mother has graced me with praises about your fine craftsmanship, I sincerely hope you conform to your reputation. "

" But of course, Lord von Bielefelt, I do take pride in my job, not just a jewel merchant, but a skilled jewelry maker as well, so tell me, does the queen require a barrette or two? " Sir Chaudry asked in bewilderment. " I do not think she's the type of lady who would wear one, but if she does, rubies, emeralds and amethyst would surely look good on her golden hair. "

Wolfram shook his head. " No, the barrette won't be for her, it will be for this girl. " He responded as he opened the flat bag that he's been carrying in his arms and removed a piece of paper, he then handed it to Chaudry who took it gratefully.

Chaudry felt his mouth flung open.

Wolfram made a sketch of Yuuri after he visited her yesterday, he didn't want to show her image to the public as much as possible, but he didn't want to buy anything that won't look good on her. He didn't know what kind of jeweled barrette would be nice on her, he wasn't with her for a very long time to know her inside and out, so he needed an expert to help him choose.

But now as Chaudry ogled at the sketch, he wished he didn't make an image of her.

" A double black…" Chaudry uttered in disbelief.

" Yes, she is, now can you help me find a barrette for her? " The blonde Lord asked, he so wanted to rip out the sketch out of the jeweler's hand, getting irritated at the attention Chaudry was showing on his sketch of Yuuri.

Chaudry chuckled. " Pardon my blatant admiration, your Excellency, it's just that… I've never seen a double black before… " He then smiled fondly at the image. "And certainly not a very beautiful one at that. What a delicate looking lass…"

" So will ruby a good choice? " Wolfram asked as he took his sketch back hurriedly. Red would certainly look good on Yuuri's black hair.

Chaudry put his knuckles under his chin. " It will look good, but the red color is too much for such a delicate lady, my Lord, I reckon pastel colors instead. "

" But those colors might make her look washed out…" Wolfram reasoned.

" Oh, I do know, your Excellency, ladies love vibrant colors, it brings out the beauty in most people, but some ladies look good on pastel hues, and that double black lass will surely look good in them. Pastel pinks, light yellows, lavenders, and light greens will surely suit her ethereal innocence, as well as white. "

" I see… do you have those colours then? " Wolfram asked. Although he was still not convinced, he had to go with an expert's advice.

Chaudry smiled. " I swear on my life that she will look good, my Lord, now how about I show you my set of beautifully crafted pastel coloured barrettes? "

* * *

Yuuri then sat on the table outside the garden, she was wearing a light, green dress, it's sleeves ending on her wrists and she was wearing white flat shoes. Gisela told her she cannot wear heels, not that she's complaining, she didn't like wearing those pin heeled shoes, she had a feeling that it will endanger her life just wearing it.

" My lady, are you sure you don't want any cake? " Dacascos, one of the guards asked, his shiny, bald hair gleaming under the sun.

Yuuri shook her head.

" But my lady! You haven't eaten anything since this morning! " He exclaimed. " Miss Gisela will kill me if she finds out that the fruit cake is untouched! "

Yuuri can't help but to smile at him. And Dacascos blushed.

 _This girl unknowingly seduces people…_ The soldier muttered internally.

" Please don't worry, I'm fine, I just want some tea. " The girl said.

Dacascos sighed. " Very well, please allow me to refill the teapot. " He said as he gently took the tray from the table.

He then walked back inside the clinic, as he was about to go to the kitchen, he saw his Excellency Lord Wolfram getting down from his horse with a brightly colored package in hand.

" Lord von Bielefelt. " Dacascos bowed.

Wolfram acknowledged his greeting. " Good day, Dacascos, is Yuuri awake? " He asked immediately.

' _Setting the barricades around Lady Yuuri, huh? His Excellency sure is fast. '_ Dacascos thought, but he smiled. " She's in the garden, Lady Gisela said a breathe of fresh air would do good for her. "

" I see… " The blonde Prince nodded as he walked past by the soldier.

The moment he saw her long, black hair, he doubled his pace and he was beside her in an instant.

He cleared his throat. And she looked at him with those big, round eyes.

Wolfram had to internally catch his breathe just looking at her. Yuuri is just so…

" Good morning your Excellency. " She greeted in that sweet, melodious voice of hers.

" Good morning, Yuuri, how are you? " He responded back.

She smiled, and Wolfram had to control himself from blushing at her.

" I'm fine…" She said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Wolfram sat immediately across her as he heard that tinge. " What's wrong? " He asked.

" I… I tried to remember who I was… or where I came from, but all I saw is darkness… everywhere I look, it was dark… I tried finding something, anything…but I… " She winced.

The fire mage then held her hand, much to her surprise.

" I'm sorry, I know I pressured you to remember who you are, but you don't have to force yourself to do so. " Wolfram stated apologetically. " If it endangers you, then stop, it won't be worth it. "

" But I can't be like this… " Yuuri sighed. " I want to remember who I am… I… I can't be a bother to you or to anyone anymore, my Lord, you have done so much for me…"

" You are _not a bother_ to me. " Wolfram answered sharply as he tightened his hold on her hand. _' If you only knew… I want to claim you so bad…'_

" You are not a bother to mother or to others as well, if you wanted to be useful, we can arrange some chores for you, Blood Pledge Castle has never ending chores for you to get occupied with, but you are still injured so that has to wait. " He added.

She nodded. " I would be very grateful then, thank you, your Excellency. "

He wanted to tell her he can call her Wolfram, but that might be too forward of him, he had to wait for her to get comfortable with him.

" Anyway, setting that aside, here, a get well gift. " The blonde Prince said as he gave her a box of colorful package.

" Oh, Lord von Bielefelt, you shouldn't have… "

" I want to, so just go ahead and open it. " He commanded with authority.

Yuuri bit her lip, and gingerly opened it.

She gasped as she saw what was inside, there is a comb and a brush with different coloured gems adorning the backside, as well as two handheld mirrors with the same coloured gem designs and 5 pieces of barrettes, in light colours of pink, yellow, green, lavender and white. It was made of pure crystals and pearls, designed in an intricate fashion of ribbons, flowers, and blossoms. It was shiny and gleaming under the sun.

And it looked very expensive.

" Your Excellency… " Yuuri choked.

" You don't like it? "

" No! I love it, really, its very exquisite…but it must have cost a lot! "

Wolfram smiled, proud of himself that he got her to love his present.

" Here, allow me to put one on you. " The blonde Prince said as he took a jeweled brush and started to brush Yuuri's hair, loving the shiny feel of it.

" Lord von Bielefelt, you don't have to… " The petite girl muttered, though she wouldn't deny that she loved the Prince's hand on her head. It felt so good and so relaxing.

Just for fun, Wolfram then let go of the brush, amused that the brush slid on its own, but he caught it before it fell on the ground. Well, little big brother was right on that one.

He then took a jeweled barrette encrusted with white crystals and pearls, and tried to clip a handful of Yuuri's hair, only to curse when it slid down her tresses.

So, Wolfram then took almost half of her hair on the front, did a halfway chignon on the side and clipped the barrette, luckily, it stayed in place.

He stepped back, admiring his handiwork, just as he thought, barrettes look good on her.

" Perfect. " He stated as he looked at her. ' _Just like a delicate princess…_ '

Yuuri blushed as she felt his eyes on her. Lord Wolfram has a set of beautiful, vibrant, emerald eyes, not just his eyes, but his hair was like a spun of gold. And his skin was sun kissed. There was no denying that he was a very beautiful young man. The type of man that men and women would find attractive. He must have a lot of lovers with that face.

" Thank you…" She replied. " But I have nothing to give you in return, I'm sorry. "

Wolfram shook his head. " You don't have to, as long as you take good care of the barrettes, that will be fine…"

She gave him a sweet, dimpled smile, and Wolfram felt his heart race.

" Thank you… I will treasure it, I promise. " She said as she held her gifts close to her heart.

Wolfram then smiled back, he had made up his mind, royalty or not, he cannot deny his intense attraction on her, the moment he saw her, he knew he cannot go on without her, he _needed_ to have her.

She will be his bride, he will make sure of it.

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Thunder Skies and Glass Image

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Chapter 4: Thunder skies and Glass images

* * *

" _Yuu chan, my beautiful japanese doll… "_

 _Yuu chan sighed in bliss as she felt hands combing her hair, the touch was soft, gentle and featherlike._

" _Such a pretty hair, Yuu chan, it'll be a shame to cut it. " Soft , warm voice cooed, motherly._

" _And not to mention you're the cutest thing! " The maternal voice giggled as she felt warm arms hugging her._

 _Yuu chan blushed. " Okaa san.. please…" She said as she looked up, surprised to see that the owner of the voice has a blurred face, she saw her brunette, wavy hair, but she couldn't see her face._

 _Yet she felt safe, and she called this blurred face a mother. But how, or why –_

" _I'm home! Something sure smells good! "_

 _Yuu chan hopped off from the embrace as she skipped to greet her father, only to see his jet black hair, same shade as her, yet like her mother, his face is blurred, she couldn't make a thing._

 _But she smiled, and then shot her pale arms at the man._

" _Welcome back, otou san! " She said._

 _The man wasted no time in picking her up, he swung her in the air and she laughed._

" _My Yuu chan is growing up. " He said. Fondness was evident in his voice as he put her down, he then fished something out of his wooden luggage and took out a pretty doll, then handed it to her._

" _This is for you, for being a good girl while I'm away. " Her father said._

 _Little Yuu chan smiled as she took the doll._

" _Arigatou, Otou san…" She smiled as she hugged her doll._

 _Even though the face was blurry, she knew that the her father was smiling back._

* * *

Yuuri opened her eyes.

The dreams were vivid this time, it wasn't that it was scary, it was sweet, and it brought tears to her eyes, the scene felt so warm. Even though it might be real or not, she can feel her mother's warm embrace, and her father's gentle smile.

She wished it was a real memory.

She sat up and looked outside, she heard the soldiers talking to each other last night that it might rain again.

Such cloudy dark skies…

* * *

He used to love Japan's winter days.

Shori Shibuya stared blankly at the snow covered ground, watched as the tall skyscrapers dominated his sight, colorful lights filled the now dark as the night buildings, and people were now cramming towards the subway to catch the earliest ride home.

Japan is a mixture of tradition and technology, they have the newest machines, yet the citizens still decided to wear their traditional kimono despite the advancement in time, Shori loved wearing kimono, and yukata during summer, and walking on wooden sandals and or boots made of soft hay or sheepskin during winter wasn't so bad either. In fact, it made the country more surreal, and appealing.

But after his sister's disappearance almost a week ago and his parent's unusual death last month, he started to hate winter.

He was stopped in his musings when he heard a knock.

" Come in. " He commanded.

A young, servant girl opened the door timidly.

" Shori sama, the emperor demands your presence. " She said meekly.

Shori unknowingly glanced sharply at the servant, his black eyes narrowing slightly, making her tremble uncontrollably.

" I'm coming. " He answered as he stood up.

The girl bowed and closed the door.

Shori then stared at the picture frame on his table.

It was a picture of his parents, of him, and of his beloved sister Yuri.

He sighed as he opened the door. He needed to deal with something right now.

* * *

Shori stared at the pool of blood staining the pale, yellow carpet.

This was the 17th tracker this week.

Shori winced internally as he saw the emperor swallow a hand, it's fingers disappearing at the crunching of those sharp fangs.

" Uncle Shura. " Shori greeted as he bowed.

The emperor smiled, blood still dripping at his lips, and gulping the last remnants of his snack.

" Ah, Shori, good evening. I apologize for the mess, that tracker annoyed the shit out of me and gave me such disappointing news, so I had to get rid of him. " The emperor explained casually, flicking his wavy, black hair as his mismatched eyes sparkled. One red and one black.

" Setting that aside, I heard the news. " Shura stated as he stood up from his seat. " You're the topnatcher for this year's exams, your marks are the highest in the country, you made me very proud, Shori, my nephew. Your brains are very much like mine, unlike your father, whose intellect is just average, no wonder he died during the dragon wars. "

' _Fuck you.'_ Shori grunted mentally, it was a direct insult, one that he would gladly condone his jerk of an uncle anytime of the day if he wasn't under his wing, his father is a brave warrior and an excellent man with a kind heart. And he didn't die in the war, he championed the dragon wars, but he got killed by _some special someone that he would gladly feed to the sharks._

But he forced a pleased smile. " I'm glad that I made you proud uncle. "

Shura smiled, his teeth gleaming, still tainted with blood. " How about a feast tomorrow night? I know we have problems to deal with, but I cannot just go on without rewarding you for giving me such pleasant news. "

 _More like bribing me, you asshole!_

Shori kept his smile. " You don't need to trouble yourself uncle, just your praise is enough. "

" Ah, but I do need to spoil my brilliant nephew shouldn't I? " The emperor mused as he walked towards him, his pointed black shoes making a demanding clacking sound.

He raised a hand and touched Shori's shoulder.

" I do hope you're _not_ hiding anything from me. " Shura whispered as he clutched Shori's shoulder tighter. " We are a family, it's disgraceful to betray and not support each other during dark times, your father betrayed the Shibuya clan by marrying your peasant of a mother, I sincerely hope that you won't do the same thing, or you will face _heavy consequences,_ remember that, Sho chan. "

Shori shuddered as he nodded through his black bangs. " Of course. "

Shura released him and smiled. " Good boy. "

The younger Shibuya breathed. " Uncle, is there any news about Yuri? "

Shori flinched as he felt the glass windows beside him shatter uncontrollably at the same time.

His uncle's eyes darkened. " The last tracker that I just devoured doesn't know a thing about black magic and locating people and all that shit. He was a lying crook who thinks that he can get a money out of me by tricking me, what an idiot. "

The beloved nephew cast his eyes downward. He knew Yuri is safe, the temple maiden that his father trusted for decades assured him of that, but even she couldn't locate where she is, he was losing hope of finding his sister, Yuri is his only remaining family left, his uncle is out of the question.

He knew very well why Yuri ran away. But the question was, where?

" Our sweet, beautiful, Yuri. " His uncle muttered. " I do hope she is well and alive. "

Shori didn't miss the sudden change of tone in his uncle. And instead of talking, he bowed.

" Uncle, do you still need me for something else? " The younger double black asked.

The emperor waved a hand. " No, nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you personally, and to inform you about your celebratory party tomorrow night."

" I see, thank you, have a good night, uncle. "

" Good night, Sho chan. "

Shori then walked out of the room. As he closed the door, he looked at the cloudy, dark sky.

He knew, in his heart, that Yuri is safe, he was praying to the dragon gods that his sister is safe and sound and that she wasn't hurt.

" Yuu chan… where are you? " Shori whispered as he glanced at the cloudy dark skies.

* * *

Instead of thinking such blurred dreams which she doesn't seem to understand, Yuuri decided to just focus on what she has to do to help others that morning rather than lie on bed all day and kept thinking of her dreams, it's better to do something than keep grappling on some dreams that she can't understand no matter how hard she try.

She took a bath, then donning an off shoulder lavender dress and clipping half of her hair, she then put her flat shoes and took her crutches, slowly steadying herself to her feet and then got out of the room.

She then went towards Gisela's office. She knocked, when she head Gisela's voice to come in, she opened the door.

" Good morning Gisela! May I ask if I can be of any assistance - " She stopped.

In front of her, sitting cross legged and having tea is probably the most beautiful and ethereal man that she had ever seen. He had lilac hair, softly cascading past his shoulders, his eyes are a pair of the most stunning pale amethyst, and his skin is sun kissed. His jaw and high cheekbones are carved to perfection, and his cream coloured clothes only enhanced his beauty.

The man stopped sipping his tea as he stared at her, his eyes widening.

Yuuri stood there like a gaping fish, this man's beauty is otherworldly, I mean, she had seen most of the people here, and all of them are incredibly beautiful, but this man takes the cake.

" A double black… " The lilac haired man uttered in a wind chime like voice as he put his tea down and sauntered towards her gracefully.

Before Yuuri could react, she felt herself being enveloped in the man's arms.

" So the rumors are true! You are a double black! " He gushed. " And you're so cute too! "

" Um, sir… "

" Father! How many times do I have to tell you not to stress my patients! " Gisela scolded from behind. " I apologize for the sudden hug, Yuuri, my father is fond of double blacks eversince the dawn of time. "

The said father released Yuuri and smiled at his daughter.

" I do apologize, daughter dearest, but I felt captivated by this young woman. " The lilac haired man replied as he smiled at Yuuri. " I'm Gunter von Christ, Education minister of the Great Demon kingdom. And Gisela's adopted father. A pleasure to meet you… "

The double black gulped. Wow, he must be old, upon looking at him, she can see that underneath his beautiful eyes, she can see a glimpse of unchartered wisdom… and dangerous aura surrounding it.

" Yuuri, Lord von Christ. " She said promptly.

" Yuuri? "

Gisela sighed. " She doesn't remember anything father, so asking her about history of double blacks is useless. "

" Oh, but it is a pleasure to see one. I never would've expected that little Lord brat of all people can find a double black. I never imagined I could see one… let alone meet one. " Gunter said as he scrutinized her, making Yuuri feel self conscious.

" Um, anyway, is there anything I can do for you? I mean, I could use some exercise, I can walk using my crutches. "

" Well, I suppose you can help me clean my clinic later, we need some tidying up around here, but we can do that after, right now, we need to have breakfast. " Gisela said as she smiled. " Dacascos may be a soldier but he's good at making breakfast, now let's eat before it gets cold! " Gisela said as she ushered Yuuri. Then turned to her father. " Father, are you coming for breakfast? "

Gunter smiled. " But of course! " He answered as he held Yuuri's hand. " I'd love to know more about this lass here. "

Yuuri was about to agree when a clap of thunder suddenly echoed outside.

For some unknown reason, she clambered towards the window, she then glanced at the grey skies, then put her rosy palms on the glass.

She watched as rain suddenly pelted from above.

 _Yuri…_

Yuuri looked outside again, this time, she gasped.

Outside, she saw three people, she had seen the other two in her dreams, the brunette lady and the ebony haired man, standing outside with each holding a wooden umbrella with floral print designs, their face is still blurry though.

But there was another one with them.

This time, it was a boy, probably nine or ten years of age, wearing a light green robe, and wooden sandals. But this one, she can clearly see his face. He has the same shade of hair just like her, and black eyes tinged with purple shade. And he was smiling at her, holding out his hand.

* * *

Shori was typing something on his laptop when thunder clapped from the grayish, white skies. After meeting his good for nothing excuse of an uncle, he decided to do his thesis that will be passed next week.

Shori looked outside for some odd reason, and when the lightning dropped from above again, he walked towards his window and he unknowingly put his palms on the glass.

Lightning stroke again and again that it irritated Shori, he then decided to close the curtain when another lightning stroke and instead of his image, it was Yuri's. Yuri was looking at him through the glass.

" Yuu chan…" Shori uttered in shock, but he unknowingly held out his hand. " I'm here… come to me… big brother is here... come, Yuu chan... "

Another lightning bolted in the air, and the image disappeared.

Tears started to flow on Shori, he then leaned his head on the glass pane, and let himself slid downward.

" Yuri…" He croaked as he clenched his fists on the floor.

 _" Please... "_ Shori begged. _" Please be safe... "_

* * *

Another thunder bolted through the air again, and the three people that she had seen outside disappeared.

" Yuuri? " Gisela asked in concern.

The double black lass looked at her, unknown to her, tears were flowing on her cheeks.

" Yuuri!? " Gisela uttered in horror as she ran beside her and hugged the now crying girl. " What's the matter? "

" I'm sorry… " She replied, hicupping. " I just… "

" You remembered something from your past? "

Yuuri looked at Gunter, he then walked towards the window.

" They say, double blacks had an affinity for water…" The lilac haired man said as he looked at the rain outside. " Because just like them, water is mysterious… and unpredictable, in many ways... they say water is vital to them... and makes them see things through it, I don't and probably would never know how, but, seeing you react through the rain makes me think water is very essential to you, not just physically, but holistically as well. '"

The ebony haired girl blinked.

" I guess you remembered something from your past as the rain showered the ground, it's not clear, but it reminded you of something, am I right? "

Yuuri smiled, amidst the tears. " You could say that, Lord von Christ."

Gunter smiled as he patted the double blacks head. " It will come, sooner or later, it will be clear to you, things come when you least expect it, and before you knew it, it will all fall in place. "

Yuuri nodded as she looked at the grey skies again.

" I hope so, my Lord… I truly hope so…"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Impossible Speculations

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Chapter 5: Impossible Speculations

* * *

 _A Golden haired Prince_ …

Shori stared at the little blue book in his hand, the book had an image of a golden haired little boy with two green dots as eyes and was wearing simple white top and blue trousers, with a pale, yellow cape, the image could have been drawn by a 5 year old, but… his sister loved this book.

He returned it on the bookshelf, after he saw Yuri's image yesterday, he can't help but to miss her, so he went to her room to find some comfort... at least through the things that she used to enjoy or the things that she had touched.

The room is still the same, four poster bed covered in peach comforters, light peach curtains and pale green pillows. The red vanity table is still beside the bed, containing combs and barrettes, as well as a bunch of cute stuffed dragons in different colors and pretty japanese dolls wearing different colored kimonos were sitting at the corner of the room, courtesy of their dad. The dresser on the other side of the bed is still there, and across the bed is a study table with a study lamp shaped like a baby dragon.

He sat at the bed and sighed.

He remembered his sister, smiling innocently as she looked at the full moon during cold nights through her window, murmuring how wonderful it would be to meet a man with golden hair. Then he will laugh at her silly antics, telling her that it was no way possible because blondes do not exist in their world. They do have dark red heads and dark, blue haired individuals as well as dark green haired individuals. The only light haired individuals that he had known are the sages and the Raiden clan, a family of thunder users, those people sport dark grey to silver hair. But none of them are blondes just like what Yuri wanted.

He chuckled, it was so Yuri to ask for the impossible.

He stared at the life size portrait of Yuri, she was smiling with a pink, beaded clip securing half of her hair and she was wearing a red, kimono. It was new year's festival, and the photographers all wanted to take a picture of Yuri, out of all of them, he had chosen this.

He walked towards it, he slowly caressed it, when his hand went into the beaded image, his finger deepened.

" What? " Shori gasped, only to dig his finger deeper, and in a snap, the portrait was suddenly pushed to the side, startling Shori.

The double black blinked as he saw a jeweled box inside, he then removed his stuck finger from the portrait and took the jeweled box.

He fiddled with it, the box was secured with a red button, when he pressed it, the black screen above it showed some characters, asking for a password, the screen also indicated that he can only have three tries, if he failed, the box can never be opened.

He furrowed his eyebrows, what in the world…

Before he can guess something, he heard footsteps.

Not wanting to find out what he had discovered, Shori pressed the beaded clip on the image, then the portrait slid back to its former place, Shori hid the box under one of the pillows before he heard a knock.

" Come in… " He said as he sat casually.

The door opened and it was Sayuri, their oldest, silver haired priestess, and she was looking glum and frustrated as ever.

" Lord Shori, the emperor is injured in the temple of Unmei, please attend to him. "

" Again? " Shori asked as he stood up.

Sayuri groaned. " His thick, stubborn, skull can't grasp the fact that he cannot attain Unmei's abilities through force. " She finished with disgust. " Unmei had undying loyalty to your father, Emperor Shoma, as have I, forcing our strongest weapon to obey is not the answer to attain it's powers. "

Shori gulped as the clear, black eyes of the Priestess landed on him.

" Your father as well as his predecessors may just have average knowledge…" The old woman continued. " But that doesn't stop them from ruling Japan properly. The people loved them, served them not just because they are obliged, but they _want_ to, through their hearts' content. All the Shibuya emperors have strong, pure, hearts and fearless spirits, the main reason why Unmei had forged an unbreakable alliance with the Shibuya family for generations… "

" Unmei… is the strongest dragon out of all the seven clans here in Suwa, isn't it? " Shori remembered.

" Strongest and most revered as Unmei is the dragon of the seas. A dragon of fate and destiny…" Sayuri added as she smiled. " Water is very mysterious, it is miraculous, yet at the same time, dangerous, unpredictable, it held treasures and unknown wonders… and only those who have the purest and most fearless of hearts can traverse it's mysteries and discover them, then use it to their advantage. Your ancestors… and your father had realized that the moment they began ruling Japan. It's an unspeakable agreement between the element and your clan that had been forged through centuries. Unfortunately, your uncle tarnished it and the bond is starting to decay…but…" She trailed as she looked at the portrait of Yuri. " Yuri Hime strengthened it again, unconsciously. "

" Yuri has a pure heart and her intentions are good in nature. She was never a bad person. " Shori reasoned.

" Indeed she was, it's that purity that caused Unmei to grant her wish. "

The double black Prince stared at her.

Sayuri smiled mysteriously. " You're a brilliant man, Shori oji sama, what do you think happened to Yuri hime? The clues are already in front of your eyes. " She said as she looked at the bookshelf, more specifically, to the book that he had just returned.

Shori groaned. " Look, I don't even have any clue as to what you're going on about, if anything, Yuu chan always asks for the impossible - "

Something hit on Shori's mind all of a sudden, it was like a drop of bricks got dumped on his head and something shook his neurons, full force, in a blink of an eye, he rushed towards the bookshelf, took the book with the image of the blonde prince on it and his eyes widened.

" Impossible… " He uttered as his heart clamored in his chest.

* * *

Since when did these things started?

Yuuri smiled as she greeted the blonde Prince at the doorstep of Gisela's clinic.

Eversince she woke up, actually, in Gisela's story, eversince she was brought here, the blonde haired man didn't stop visiting her, not that she was bothered, in fact, she appreciated his concern…but some things… are just beyond her.

For instance, she noticed that the esteemed Lord seemed to always look at her, more specifically, he never lets her out of his sight.

And his hands…

Although it was not perverse, she noticed that he kept holding her hand or her elbows to keep her in balance ( She can walk now without the crutches, still slow as a turtle, but she was steady at least, and she still needs something to hold on or else she will trip), and he seemed to loved caressing her shiny, black hair, touching it as if it were natural.

It made her uncomfortable at first, she wasn't used to having close relations with men, even with her amnesia, from the way her body reacts at the sudden bold moves of Lord von Bielefelt, she knew that she hadn't had much experience with men. If anything, she had a feeling that her encounters with men extend to only her father, and the boy that she had foreseen in the rain. He must be related to her, because they do have the same features, and she felt a familiar aura around him.

But as time passed by, she gradually got used to them. Dacascos told her heartily that Lord von Bielefelt always makes time for her no matter how busy he is. And he does, when he visits her ( often bearing gifts of sweets or some expensive hair ornaments or stylish combs), his attention on her is on full force. Meaning, he doesn't look at anyone besides her ( much to her embarrassment), he listens to her blurred dreams and her unsure feelings about some things. Those, she was grateful for. But she can't help but to feel something with the Prince's actions… he acts as though he's…

She shook her head, and blushed. No, there's no way he is… interested in her in that regard. He was probably just taking care of her because she was injured, she was his charge after all.

When he sees her everytime, he let's out a smile so breathtakingly beautiful that Yuuri is so sure would make anyone faint. Herself included, although she tried not to notice it, it's already humiliating enough that he had to watch out for her like a child, she didn't want to cause more problems by fainting because of his smile.

" Good morning, Yuuri, how are you? " Wolfram asked as he neared towards her and raised his forearms in the air across her, ready to support her, as always.

She blushed. " Your Excellency, please… I can walk…"

" The last time I let you walk alone, you fell on your butt. " He reminded her.

She glared at him. " I was still practicing, it was the first day that I tried walking with no support and didn't use my crutches. "

He snickered. " Whatever you say. " He teased.

She puffed up her cheeks in anger. She hated it when he tease her like this.

Determined to prove him wrong, she slowly let go of the banister and stood in shaky legs.

Wolfram saw this and he eyed at her, challenging her to walk without his support.

" Go on then, come near me, use those legs to come to me without me supporting you. " He dared.

Yuuri breathed, accepting his challenge, she then straightened her spine and raised her chin, then she slowly moved her right leg forward, then her left leg, making sure her steps are slow, yet precise.

She was only three steps towards him, smiling she counted in her head.

' 3… '

She stepped, this time, she was sure.

' 2… '

She was getting closer, she can reach him with her arms, but it's not what she wants, she wants to stand toe to toe with him.

But she was so focused on her reaching him that she didn't notice a tiny little stone on her path.

' On- Ack! '

" Yuuri! " Wolfram exclaimed as he immediately cushioned her head with his palm, but it was too late for him to regain his footing, and they both fell on the ground.

The blonde managed to secure Yuuri's upper torso and her head, but as he raised himself up, he saw her looking at him with those big, black, round eyes.

He found himself mesmerized, Yuuri's eyes are like black diamonds, shiny and sparkly, as he kept on staring at her, he felt himself captivated, her stare was innocent, shy and embarrassed.

And it was so fucking cute.

At the same time, he felt those eyes beckoning him closer, and he did, unconsciously, he tucked a stray hair away from her face. He wanted to look at her closer, wanting to memorize each and every part of her face.

He felt her shudder under him, but he didn't give a damn, she was felt so soft and luscious pressed under him that he can't help but to stare at her, more specifically, on her lips.

Lips that are the color of ripe peaches, she's not even wearing any lip shade yet her lips looked so kissable, and it was begging him to bless it with a kiss.

He didn't know what he should do, he just let his body do what it wants, so he leaned towards her, his heart beating so fast against his chest.

Her eyes widened even more, but he didn't care, he will kiss her, and he will do it –

"Ahem…"

Wolfram snapped out of his daze immediately as he saw his Little big brother looking at him with amusement while leaning on his horse.

He narrowed his eyes at him while Conrart just shrugged and he walked towards them.

" I think Yuuri is fine, Wolfram, you can let her go now. " He said, ignoring his baby brother's scalding glare.

Wolfram growled as he slowly stood up and steadied his charge on the ground, Yuuri then released herself from Wolfram's caging arms while murmuring an apology and mumbled a greeting to Conrart while blushing furiously before slowly walking back up to the stairs.

" What is it now, little big brother ? " He snapped.

Conrart snickered. " Its not my fault that I have to prevent you from causing a scene in front of me and my men. "

The blonde Prince glared at his little big brother's soldiers who were looking at him in a teasing manner.

" Whatever is going on between me and my charge are none of your business! " He shot back at the brunette and his troops as he stomped towards the stables. Sometimes Conrart can be so infuriating. Can't he see that he badly wanted to kiss Yuuri?

He heard him following him, and when he was about to release his horse from one of the wooden poles, Conrart took his arm to stop him from untying Feurig.

" What now? " He grumbled.

" Wolfram, I know Yuuri is beautiful, and she is a rare one, but don't you think you're being too fast? You're getting too involved with her while you're not even sure what she is yet. "

He glared at his brother. " And your point is? "

" Don't attach yourself too much on her, I'm not insinuating that Yuuri is a bad person, I can tell she's a very kind and sweet girl, but if you get too close to her while knowing nothing about her, you're going to risk a lot more than your feelings. " Conrart advised.

" Whatever I feel for her is my problem! Not yours! If ever I get hurt in the process, then I'll handle it like a proud Bielefelt man and walk all over it and move forward on my own with grace! " The blonde countered as he yanked his arm from Conrart, he then released his horse, before hopping above Feurig and galloping away.

The brunette sighed. His brother can be too stubborn about some weird things. Wolfram had been spoiled eversince he was young, whatever he wants, he gets. He will worm his way out of everything if he had too, just to get what he wants.

And right now, it's Yuuri that he wants more than anything…

And though he hated to admit it, he had never seen Wolfram's eyes sparkle that much, and it only does whenever he gazes at her, nor did he see him smile so carefree around her. Wolfram had been too uptight and conscious of his stature in public. A perfect Prince in the eyes of the crowd. He was too proud to humiliate himself to other people who he did not consider as family.

But when he's with Yuuri, he was laughing, he was teasing, his eyes glittered and he didn't care about public appearances and such… he was… carefree…

He was alive.

Yuuri may not notice it but Wolfram became so fond and so smitten with her in such a short amount of time.

But despite her innocent nature, something is still brewing inside Conrart, the girl is a vagabond, a stranger, he still wasn't used to her presence despite the fact that she doesn't pose a threat to him and the kingdom. And none of the spies that Gwendal sent bore good news about her whereabouts, no one knows her origins…or where she came from.

Under normal circumstances, he would've allowed his baby brother to go on with his whirlwind romance, but this wasn't normal and Wolfram's feelings are at stake.

And if Wolfram kept on going on in this impulsive smitten act, he might lose just about everything…

As a brother, Conrart cannot allow that to happen to their beloved blonde...not ever...

* * *

Shori stared at the broken fountains and destroyed orchid plants mixed with blood inside Unmei's temple.

The temple is majestic, with its emerald and red painted pillars and gold and silver furnishings as well as the jeweled vases and mirrors. His ancestors really respected this dragon.

He then stared at the fierce statue of Unmei. It's mouth open, revealing it's fangs, ferocious ruby eyes shaped like a horizontal diamond, it's slithe body cascaded in elegant loops around the center of the temple, it's wavy scales behind its body promising punctures and pain, and it's flapped ears were standing upright, as if ready to pounce on anyone who would disturb him in his stillness.

Unmei himself looked majestic, a transparent blue crystal statue that mirrored the deepest, blue waters and polished to a brilliant shine. He doesn't even look like a statue. He was so life like it's hard to imagine that he was an effigy of the real thing.

But is he?

His father had told him many stories. In the seven clans of the World of Suwa, each clan hold one of the seven Dragon deities, dragons are a symbol of power, good fortune and prosperity in this world. Legend has it that the Dragon Gods nourished this world, showering it with blessings and good luck.

It was said that the Dragon Gods mingled with humans, as a result, the seven Dragon clans were born, but the Dragon Gods didn't disappear, when their human form died, they went back to becoming their former dragon selves and had bestowed them the power of their element.

Seven elements: Water, Ice, Thunder, Illusion, Blood, Shadow, and Fuel.

Unmei is the water dragon, a deiti that has been guarding the Shibuya clan from the start of time, not only was he a water wielder, since water is his element, it was also said that Unmei had the ability to traverse different worlds, the main reason why he was known as the most powerful Dragon in all of the seven clans. Another reason why the Shibuya family was also atop as the head of the seven clans.

If it's true then his father must have known it, as well as his ancestors, there are many stories about disappearing fleets in a blink of an eye, an army of soldiers that had gone missing in one evening, and an entire village eliminated in a night, those are just some of the examples of mysteries that happened and recorded by the scholars during the Shibuya reign, so it's possible that going through other dimensions is possible.

Okay, consider it done, but if it was possible, how did Yuri manage to know about dimension travelling?

Yuri is powerful. He had seen that during their training with their father. And so was he, both of them inherited their father's water wielder abilities. His father even smiled at Yuri and him, telling them that they are even more powerful than him.

Shori tried to dig in his memories, yes, his father said that, but he also remembered how his father's eyelids would lower when Yuri unleashes her dragons.

Don't get him wrong, Shori is the top water wielder in Suwa, and he can unleash his full potential in a snap, but Yuri is the same as their father, they have alternate personas.

And even he admits that Yuri's abilities are far more superior than his when she's her other self.

Even until now, the eldest would shudder whenever he sees his father in his other appearance, his hair is longer, his built bigger and more leaner, and his eyes…

Dragon eyes…demonic and powerful in their state…

One look and anyone would either cower in fear or be dazzled. It was the same with Yuri. She and their father can be both menacing and amazing at the same time.

He then stared at Unmei, still and majestic as a statue.

Yuri's heart is pure, at the same time, she was powerful… so could it be…

" Unmei… did you give Yuri the power to travel to different dimensions? " He asked.

He got no response as expected, and Unmei was still as a statue.

Shori sighed, this Unmei must really be just an effigy after all.

He turned his back on him, but as he opened the door, a shiver ran through his spine all of a sudden.

And for some reason, he turned his head to look back at their most prized deiti, just out of instinct actually.

His heart palpitated when he looked at Unmei again.

Because instead of the statue posed with its mouth open…

It's mouth was closed, it's ruby eyes glowed and it was smirking.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6 : Hesitations

The Innocent Vagabond

* * *

Chapter 6: Hesitations

* * *

 _Did he just… tried to kiss me!?_

Yuuri cupped her flaming cheeks as she shook her head. She wanted to convince herself that what happened earlier was just some fluke, that she just fell and the esteemed Lord caught her.

But no, she could never deny it, the blonde Prince was staring hungrily at her lips, looking at her as if he wanted to put his lips on her at that precise moment…

Truth to be told, she was so shocked to see his expression earlier that she was unable to move. To be the apple of someone's eyes is flattering.

Her right hand descended to her chest. She knew the Prince didn't have any ill intentions, but for some reason, she wanted to keep fighting his…advances.

Deep down, she knew it from the start, she was just trying to vehemently reject what her instincts are trying to tell her. Yet she kept on denying it, kept on fighting and lying to herself that it wasn't love.

But what for?

Shouldn't she be happy that she got the attention of some royalty? If she did end up with him, not only would she be royalty and live a life of luxury, but she will also have a gorgeous husband whose beauty knows no bounds.

But it _didn't_ sit well with her.

It's just that…she felt it was so wrong to accept the Lord's affection all of a sudden. Don't get her wrong, she appreciated all of his efforts, but when he… _does_ his moves of courtship on her, it makes her feel uncomfortable.

She was comfortable if he acted like a friend to her, like helping her navigate her way and listening to her blurred dreams, but beyond those, she unconsciously rejects it.

And she didn't know why…

* * *

" _My clan and I… were not that big in numbers, but we do live in harmony in the northern mountains, far away from civilization itself, the double blacks have been close to nature since the dawn of time, respecting nature and all of its inhabitants caused us to form bonds with it and the creatures that resides within it, love them and they will love you back… however, when we were discovered by both humans and demons who treat us like precious properties because of our abilities, we found ourselves hunted…and worse, killed. Demons use parts of our bodies for dark arts, a shame though, because the one who contributes to our extinction is our own kind, humans, on the other hand are the same, using every last bit of us for money and fame…I, the Daikenja am the last one of my kind. I never knew I could be useful other than mere property, but the great Shinou saved me from my predestined fate…and I will be eternally grateful to him…"_

Gwendal von Voltaire closed the black, old book after reading that exempt from the journals of their Great Sage.

Even the great sage admitted that he was the last of his kind. Gwendal frowned, how could their kind hunt their own blood is beyond him, but people back then are prejudiced, if you look different, or more powerful, then you are bound to be hunted and killed.

He had visited Wolfram's studio, he didn't need to know what the vagabond looked like to know her, the sketched image abound his younger brother's treasured room. He was smitten with the double black, apparently.

He admits that the girl was very delicately beautiful, the right description that he had heard. Small stature, with innocent black eyes and lips that seem to conjure a sweet smile every time she meets a person.

Could it be that she was raised someplace unknown to them? He wanted to interrogate the lass, but Conrart himself affirmed that the girl doesn't know a thing about her past. She didn't even know who she is, or how valuable she is.

He was about to return the book to the bookshelf when the door slammed open and he groaned.

" Gwendal! I need you to come and help me with my new experiment! " Anissina, his red headed childhood friend gushed in excitement.

" Ask Gunter to help you, I'm busy right now. " He snarled back, only to see the inventor looking at the book that he was holding.

" Ah, so you're curious about the double black girl that Wolfram had rescued? " She stated.

The chief of state nodded. " In his book, the great sage indeed stated that he was the last one of his kind. "

Anissina's face went serious. " Double blacks back then are prized, treasured more than diamonds and golds, not in a luxurious kind of way, but they were hunted for who they are, believing they have mystical powers, which is true, in many sense of the word, the only one who realized their true value and treated them with respect is the Great Shinou. A shame really, how could our own brethren hunt our own kind for our own personal gain is beyond me. "

Gwendal frowned. " My grandfather told me that consuming a double black's blood will make a demon's power grow exponentially, for humans, it will make them gain eternal youth. Demons also hunt double black women for marriage, having them will cause their clan to prosper for eternity. It is also believed that they bore children with rare, mystic powers. "

The red head sighed. " I read that consuming a double black's flesh will grant eternal power and immortality to demons and humans, drinking from their skulls would grant you immense knowledge. Nature and all its creation loved the double blacks, and had gifted them with such wondrous abilities. "

" It's their affinity with nature that caused them to have such gifts. " The grey haired general agreed. " They have great respect for nature and all its inhabitants. "

" That's why they are blessed with rare powers, beauty and knowledge. The Soukoku tribe. As what they are called. " Anissina added.

Gwendal pursed his lips. " If the Daikenja is the last one of his tribe, then where did that vagabond come from? I asked my spies to find her whereabouts but they all came with nothing , absolutely nothing at all. "

Anissina stared at him. " If they are being hunted, wouldn't it make sense for them to go someplace else? "

" But where could they go? Everywhere around this world, they will - " Gwendal stopped as his sapphire blue eyes widened. " Are you insinuating…?"

Anissina walked towards the glass window as she looked at the bright sun. " You said that you had sent spies all around the Great Demon kingdom, you even sent spies in human territories, but found no signs of her whereabouts, the Soukoku tribe for sure wanted to escape all the creatures that wanted to capture them, they are a talented and gifted tribe, with a special bond with the element of water. Wolfram found her in a stream, a body of water, and during a storm even, if that's the case, don't you think she belongs to someplace that is not of this world? "

" Impossible. " Gwendal uttered, no… it can't be.

His childhood friend faced him and smiled. " Gwendal, we live in a mysterious world full of magic, only you got used to things being as they were, open and expand your horizons even more, and you will realize that truth is much stranger than fiction. If the Soukoku tribe is as talented as they are described, then it is possible that they would find a way out to escape, not in this world, but from beyond. "

" Another world or another alternate universe…" Gwendal stated. " I don't know if I should believe it. "

The red head snickered. " You're running out of options, it might be just a speculation, but it is your last one, so you better start reconsidering unbelievable facts…"

* * *

Shori was walking towards the open, floating halls of the castle to reach the library when he stopped his tracks.

A young woman, about his sister's age was standing a few steps from him. She was wearing a navy blue kimono with golden lilac flowers embroidered on it, with a pale, yellow obi that secured the kimono. Her long hair were beautifully fastened in a halfway chignon, secured with golden clips and a silver _ogi_ securing her bangs above her temple. A smile was present on her lovely face, and a white fan was secured on her left hand.

He narrowed his eyes. " Christine. "

Christine smiled, her black eyes stared up at him. " Shori oji sama, good morning."

Shori adjusted his glasses. " May I know what are you doing here? "

Her playful nature became serious, and her pink, red lips pursed.

" I'm here to ask about the whereabouts of my friend. " She replied. " I'm worried about Yuri, is there something wrong with that? "

"She hasn't been found yet. " He responded.

" Still? What kind of useless sorcerers does that stupid uncle of yours hire? "

" Your guess is as good as mine. "

She narrowed her eyes at him. " You seem awfully relaxed, my Lord, unlike your harried uncle. "

Shori met her gaze, unlike his innocent sister, Christine is smart, the top of her class. But he also knew that she was a protective friend of Yuri's.

" And what are you implying, Lady Christine? "

Christine glared at him. " I'm not implying anything. I'm just insinuating that it is strange for someone like you who had a sister complex from God knows since when to appear as calm and unfeeling as a block of ice. "

The Prince stared hard at her. " If you're telling me that I'm not very worried about my younger sister, I assure you that I am, and I am trying my very best to find her. "

" Oh, I know you are. Its just that you knew something that none of us had enough knowledge to take notice of. "

Shori tightened his jaw. He really hated her observant nature.

Christine smirked. " You think I don't know, Lord Shori? I'm not stupid, I've been friends with Yuri and I have observed you many times, if you do not know anything, then you will be alongside that stupid emperor running around like a headless chicken. "

Shori raised his chin. " Brave words and speculations coming from a Maiko, how fascinating. "

She met his gaze. " I became a Maiko because of my mother, but for your information, I am studying to earn a degree to fulfill my father's wish, don't cover my observation by insulting me, it won't work. "

" Good for you, now if you excuse me, I need to go to the library, I need to study for another set of exams. " He dismissed as he walked past her.

Christine tightened her fan. " You can trust me… you know."

The emperor's nephew continued to walk, never looking back at her.

Christine exhaled as she neared towards the open hall, she then stared down at the clear, blue waters under it, pink, water lilies bloomed all over it. Hiei castle is lovely, but without it's sweet, innocent princess that lighted it, the castle seemed dark… and foreboding.

She then looked at the clear, blue sky. It was sunny but the full moon was still apparent at the sky.

How beautiful...

* * *

" How beautiful…"

Yuuri said as she looked at the full moon on the veranda.

It was night time in Shin Makoku, after helping Gisela with fixing some things around her house, Yuuri then helped her cook dinner.

She blushed when Dacascos and the other soldiers complemented her cooking.

She was admiring the moon when she saw some lights appearing in the trees.

She blinked, she then angled her head closer, and to her surprise, she saw floating fireballs around it.

" What the… "

She stepped back, about to go inside and alert Gisela, but then a shadow jumped down from one of the trees and walked forward.

The double black lass was about to scream and run, but as the moon shone brighter, it revealed a pair of brown boots, then a royal, blue uniform, then a beautiful face that ended in golden blonde hair.

" Lord von Bielefelt - " She stopped when a finger was used to cover her lips.

" Shhh…" He shushed. " I can't let Gisela know that I'm taking you with me tonight. "

She widened her eyes.

Wolfram smiled. " Don't worry, I'm not going to take you and sell you, I just want to show you something, will you come with me, Yuuri? "

Bedazzled by his smile, Yuuri could only nod in agreement.

" Your Excellency, where are we going? " Yuuri asked as she unconsciously leaned on his chest. He hauled her earlier on his horse, whom he affectionately call Feurig. She thought she would sit behind him, as what he saw when the soldiers take the maids with them, but to her surprise, the blonde Prince sat behind her, his arms guarding her as he rode his horse.

" We're almost there. " He answered instead.

When they arrived, Yuuri saw nothing but grassland, saved for a few leafless trees standing proudly in the dead of the night.

The girl suddenly felt terrified, the esteemed Lord must've decided to kill her for not obliging with his courtship earlier.

Before she can utter anything, Wolfram then scooped her in his arms and he began running towards the trees.

" Your Excellency! " Yuuri exclaimed as she held tight on his uniform.

" We have to hurry, or you will miss it. " The Prince answered as he doubled his pace.

When they reached the scary trees, he put her down.

" Watch. " The blonde commanded as he pointed to the trees. " Wait until the rays of the moon hit the trees. "

The vagabond followed the command, and soon enough, the moon rays hit the lifeless trees, to her surprise, black dots started to form around its branches, it then soon elevated to become round, black like fruits, afterwards, it exploded, showering colorful, fairy dust all around, shiny, black petals started to appear on the exploded round like fruits, the petals grew larger and larger until it became full flowers which was as large as a doorknob, the flowers then glowed, illuminating colorful lights, and to her surprise, when the glow disappeared, it ended up looking like black, crystal flowers.

Yuuri was speechless.

" Did you like it? " The blonde asked.

" I love it! It's so beautiful! I've never seen something so stunning…" She replied excitedly.

Wolfram smiled. " I'm glad you love it. Those are called black moonlight blossoms. It was a gift to mother by my grandmother when she became the queen. Unfortunately, these jeweled blossoms only bloom when it's full moon. "

" I see, thank you for showing this to me, my Lord. "

The third son nodded he then went towards one of the trees, raised his index finger, and pointed it in one of the dark, blossoms, a small flame melted one of the stems of the blossoms, and it slowly fell, Wolfram then caught it with a single palm, then walked over to Yuuri and handed it to her. " For you. "

Yuuri bit her lip. " My Lord…"

Before she can utter a word, Wolfram then tied the blossom on one strand of her hair, near her left ear, when it was secured, he stepped back and admired his work.

" As perfect as I envisioned. It looked like a dark, purple blossom on your hair, though. " He chuckled as he secured the strand behind her hair.

She blushed. " Your Excellency… "

" Why don't you accept my affections for you, Yuuri? "

Yuuri was immediately taken aback by the question as she stared at the vivid emeralds that are looking at her.

When she didn't respond, Wolfram took her chin and raised her face.

The double black wanted to look away, but his green gaze held her black ones. She was trapped.

" Your Excellency…"

" Wolfram, that's my name, call me by my name."

She gulped. " I'm sorry… it's just that I… I couldn't… I cannot, my Lord. "

" Why? Don't I look sincere enough in my affections to you? I am an honor bound and prideful man, Yuuri. "

" I do know, my Lord, it's just…"

" Just what? Yuuri, I told you not to keep secrets from me. "

She then forcefully released herself from his clutches. " My Lord, I don't know who _I_ am. I don't even know where I came from…" She whispered. " You are an honorable man, I can see that, a man of you're stature should be with someone who is of an equal status as yours. I am nothing more but a strange, amnesiac, vagabond. I could be your charge, and I do appreciate all your efforts in looking after my needs, but I'm afraid that even I… do not know what kind of feelings I have for you, moreover, I do think that I don't deserve someone as majestic as you…" There, she said it. The thing that's been bothering her.

Silence engulfed the both of them.

Yuuri knew she spoke honestly, she didn't hold anything back, but the silence made her uncomfortable, she decided, and knew, that saying no to a Prince is synonymous to death.

Gathering her courage, she slowly raised her head, surprised to see that the blonde Prince was staring at her.

" My Lord? " Yuuri asked.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, making her wonder.

" You're the first one that said no to me, you know. " He snickered as he slowly reached towards her, when he reached her small, hands, he held it tight.

" But… I guess I should have known it, you are different after all. " The Prince stated as his emerald eyes got serious. " I understand Yuuri, I do know I can be fast… and I can be demanding and forceful, but when I do need something, in your case, someone, I will go after it, and I will take it no matter what. "

She blushed and bit her lip.

He raised her chin again. " You answered me honestly and said to me that you don't know what you feel about me, I'm relieved actually, that you hadn't rejected me completely, and since you gave me a truthful answer, I will give you an honest answer as well. "

Yuuri braced herself for what is about to come.

" I love you, Yuuri, I really do, from the very first time I saw you, I knew you were different, you are nothing like I've ever met. And I love being in your company, you're making me happy and feel things that I've never felt before. You are right that I don't know you, you don't even know who you are, but that doesn't stop me from pursuing you, I'm risking something inevitable here, but I do really want to court you and make you feel loved, I can be patient while waiting for your feelings to catch up on my own. "

" I don't know." She said as she looked away, she is scared to accept his statement, but something was stirring inside of her as she considered his words.

" Still as challenging as ever. " He chuckled. " But it doesn't matter, I love challenges. " Wolfram said as he took her hand that was in his and put it on his lips, then gently kissed it.

" I will sweep you off your feet, Yuuri, and I will make sure that you will become mine. " He said in determination.

The double black was flattered to the heavens, she didn't know why but it seemed to excite her when he said those words.

She is scared, but for some reason, she felt happy as well.

* * *

Ogi - are metal fan shaped, or kamon ( emblem ) imprinted Japanese hair ornament with aluminum streamers held in place by a long pin. They are usually worn by Maiko in the hair just above the temple ( princess style ).

Maiko - apprentice geisha

Thanks for reading!


End file.
